When the past comes back to get us
by Charlies-Angel123
Summary: When Kris is captured, Jill is called to help the other Angels find Kris and her captors. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Charlie's Angels do not belong to me, they belong to Spelling/Goldberg.

Setting: Between 2 and 3rd seasons.

__

When the past comes back to get us.

It was 2am when Kris awoke from a violent nightmare. She sat up and looked around her bedroom. It was pitch black, except for the light from a streetlamp shining through her curtains.

Kris got up and went to the kitchen for a drink. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and pulled open the fridge door for the bottle of water.

Then there was a smash from outside. Kris spun around, but there was nothing there. She blamed it on street vandals and started to pour her drink. 

After she'd drunk her water, she washed up the glass. She turned her gaze to the window and saw someone was standing outside, staring in on her - and they had a knife! 

Kris screamed and ran for her phone. The figure smashed through the window and climbed into the house. Kris got to her phone and dialled Kelly's house. 

"Help me, Kelly!" Kris screamed, as the phone continued to ring into Kelly's house.

Kelly tossed and turned in her bed, then was awoken by the phone. She grabbed it and heard Kris scream - then the line went dead.

******

It was the next day and Sabrina and Kelly were at Kris' house.

"So you just heard a scream?" Sabrina asked, heading over to Kris' front door.

Kelly nodded, "Then the phone went dead."

"And you're sure it was her?" Sabrina asked.

"We wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Kelly stated.

Sabrina opened Kris' front door and stood in shock. The house was trashed - the couch was slashed and all the windows were broken.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kelly cried.

Sabrina ran into Kris' bedroom, her gun drawn.

"Kris!" Kelly called, heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a state. There was glass and blood everywhere.

Sabrina joined Kelly.

"Anything?" Kelly asked.

"No. Her bedroom is just as trashed and Kris isn't there." Sabrina sighed nervously.

"I think she was taken, Bri." Kelly said.

"I do too," Sabrina said, "Let's call Charlie."

*****

Later that morning, Kelly and Sabrina were in Townsend Associates.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Sabrina asked.

"I agree, Kris was taken with force," Charlie explained, "I've got the police out looking for her."

"What do we do?" Kelly asked.

"I want you to check out the hospitals and have a look outside of Kris' house, there might be evidence there." Charlie replied.

"Okay, Charlie." Sabrina and Kelly left the office.

"I'll check out the hospitals," Sabrina got into her orange Pinto.

"Drop me off at Kris' house," Kelly climbed into the Pinto and they were off.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Kris?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Jill!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"We haven't told Jill!" Sabrina gasped.

Kelly grabbed the car phone - Jill was in France for the weekend so it took a while to get her number, but finally Kelly got through.

"Jill, this is Kelly," Kelly said slowly. "Kris has disappeared, we think she's been captured."

"Captured?" Jill replied, shocked.

"Her house is a mess and she isn't there, I got a phone call last night and she was screaming." Kelly explained.

"I'll be in Los Angeles tonight." Jill said and hung up.

Kelly replaced the car phone in its original place, "Jill's getting the next flight to Los Angeles."

"Here's your stop," Sabrina pulled up outside Kris' house.

Kelly got out, "I'll phone you if I find something." She smiled hopefully and walked off.

Sabrina drove off.

*****

After an hour of searching, Kelly had found a bullet and a set of tyre marks.

She phoned Sabrina to pick her up and in 20 minutes, the Angels were on their way to the office.

"What did you find?" Bosley asked.

"A took a photo of some tyre marks and I found this," Kelly handed Bosley the bullet she'd found.

"Where'd you find it?" Bosley asked.

"By the kitchen window, the tyre marks were outside the house." Kelly sat down at the bar.

"How did the hospital search go?" Bosley asked.

"Nothing. Kris has just disappeared." Sabrina poured herself a drink and slumped onto the couch.

"We'll find her." Bosley reassured her.

"She could be dead by now, Bosley!" Sabrina shouted angrily.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kelly opened it to reveal Jill - she was a state. She had bags under her eyes and looked very nervous and scared.

"Come in." Kelly led Jill to the sofa and started to pour her a drink at the bar.

"Have you found anything out?" Jill asked.

"We found a bullet, which we're getting checked, and Kelly found some tyre tracks which we can find the car from." Sabrina explained.

"So, was she kidnapped?" Jill asked.

"That's what it looks like," Bosley sighed, "I'm guessing she hasn't contacted a relative?"

"No. I checked, last time anyone heard from her was 2 weeks ago." Jill thanked Kelly for her drink and Kelly sat down next to her.

"Did she seem strange to any of you?" Bosley asked.

"No. She was perfectly fine last time I saw her," Jill sipped her drink.

"And she wasn't any different the morning before she was captured." Sabrina explained.

"Well, we get the results from the tyre marks and bullet tomorrow, so I suggest all of you get some sleep." Bosley explained.

"I haven't booked into a hotel," Jill put her face in her hands.

"Jill, you can stay at mine," Kelly put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Kell." Jill said, forcing a smile onto her worried face.

******

It was the next morning and the Angels were all gathered in Townsend Associates, awaiting the call from Charlie with the results from the tyre tracks and bullet.

"Chess?" Sabrina motioned to the chess board, in an attempt to take the other Angels' minds off the situation.

Jill shook her head, "You always beat me anyways." she laughed weakly.

Then the phone rang, Bosley answered and put the caller onto the speakerphone.

"Hello, Angels." Charlie called.

"Hi, Charlie." Kelly replied glumly.

"Have you got the results?" Jill asked.

"Yes. The tyre tracks belonged to a Ford Mustang and the bullet was from a revolver." Charlie explained.

"And what use is that?" Jill asked sarcastically.

The Angels all sat in silence, until Sabrina spoke; "We could check out any recent purchases of Mustangs and revolvers," she suggested.

"It's the only thing we have to go on." Kelly sighed.

"Angels," Charlie said, "Be careful." 

"Will do, Charlie." Jill got up and left with Sabrina and Kelly.

*****

It was later that day and the Angels were all gathered at the local gun shop - 'Terry's.'

Kelly pushed open the door and the others followed.

Inside the shop was a desk, which had a cabinet full of guns underneath and the walls were lined with rifles and shotguns.

There was a man behind the desk, reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me," Sabrina went up to the man, "I was wondering if anyone has recently bought a revolver from you?"

"A lot of people buy revolvers, lady." the man said, not looking up from his paper.

Kelly joined Sabrina at the desk, "I'm a private investigator, are you gonna tell me?" she asked impatiently.

The man put down his paper and stood up, "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Nothing. But if you don't tell us, we'll put these guns to use." Jill motioned to a shotgun near her.

"Okay. Well, a man came in here a couple of days ago, he bought a revolver, his name was Paul, but I didn't get his last name. Had two friends with him, they were whispering, but I caught a few words - something about a girl, and they were gonna do something on the 28th of the month," the store owner explained, "That's all I know."

"The 28th is the date Kris went missing." Sabrina gasped.

"Anyone else buy a revolver?" Kelly asked.

"No. People normally want shotguns and the like." he replied.

"Thank you for your time, Mr..." Jill trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Mr Stevens." he smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Stevens." Sabrina smiled and the Angels left the shop.

The Angels drove to the car showroom and got out.

They walked into the building and over to the reception desk.

"Hi, we'd like to talk to the manager," Kelly explained to a short, red-haired woman.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we want to." Jill explained.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't talk to anyone without an appointment." the receptionist answered rudely.

"I'm a private investigator, gonna let us talk to him now?" Kelly asked.

"No. He only talks to people with appointments." 

"Look, lady. I won't take no crap off no dumb receptionist!" Jill exclaimed angrily, lunging for the woman.

"What's all this commotion?" a tall, smartly-dressed man came out of a room, opposite reception.

"These women wanted to talk to you, then this one attacked me!" the receptionist shrieked, pointing to Jill.

"I didn't attack you!" Jill snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself - I'm Dave Edgar, I'm the manager."

"I'm Sabrina Duncan, This is Kelly Garrett and Jill Munroe, we're all private detectives and would like some information about your sales of Mustangs."

"Follow me." Dave smiled and led the Angels into his office.

Dave's office was small, and very neat. His desk took up most of the space, except for 4 chairs and a filing cabinet.

"Take a seat," Dave smiled.

"So, have you sold any Mustangs recently?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. I have in fact sold one only three days ago," Dave opened up his account book.

"To who?" Sabrina asked.

"A man called Fred Weston, he had two friends with him." Dave smiled.

"Was there anything suspicious about them?" Jill asked.

"Yes. They mentioned a girl called Kris, and something about a revolver. My receptionist told me." Dave smiled.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Edgar." Kelly got up and shook Dave's hand.

"How about you girls and I have a drink some time?" Dave asked.

Jill nodded, "Maybe next century." she quipped and the Angels left.

********

When the Angels got back to the office, Bosley was sorting through mounds of paperwork.

"Found anything out?" Sabrina asked.

"Charlie's making me do a background check on a man he thought might be a suspect." Bosley replied.

"Who?" Jill asked.

"Fred Weston--" Bosley started.

"He's one of our suspects too!" Jill exclaimed, "How'd you find him?"

"He was reported missing by his wife 2 days ago - the same day Kris was captured," Bosley explained, "you?"

"He bought a Mustang from Dave Edgar," Sabrina replied.

"Anyone else?" Bosley asked.

"A man called Paul bought a revolver, and was seen with two men. Fred Weston was also spotted with two men. They were all talking about Kris." Kelly explained.

"Wait!" Jill exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing. I thought I just recognised the names Paul and Fred Weston..." Jill trailed off.

"Think, Jill!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Fred Weston was at the police academy, and so was a guy called Paul Mathews! They hung around with a guy called Gary Simmons!" Jill exclaimed.

"And they failed their test when we took ours!" Kelly remembered.

"Hang on," Sabrina said, "So this is a revenge act?"

"It looks like it." Kelly replied.

"Then why did they take Kris?!" Jill asked angrily.

"Maybe because she's connected to you." Sabrina shrugged.

"Bosley, do a background check on Paul and Gary." Kelly explained.

"If they took Kris to get at me, they must want to get me too." Jill said.

"I have a plan." Sabrina smiled.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You'll see," Sabrina replied.

*****

It was 9pm that night and the Angels were all at Kris' house.

"Why are we here?" Jill asked.

"Because I think Kris has something that we need," Sabrina went into Kris' bedroom and pulled open a drawer. It was full of books. Sabrina picked up a little black notebook and handed it to Jill.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"You gave it to Kris when you left for Europe, It's got all the people you've met in. And if I'm right, it should have our three kidnappers' names in." Sabrina smiled.

Jill flicked through the book, "How come you know about this?" she asked.

"I saw you write it a couple of years ago when we were having lunch at the police academy." Sabrina explained.

"How did you remember that?" Kelly asked.

"I've got it!" Jill exclaimed, pointing out three phone numbers.

"Phone Paul Mathews and arrange to be swapped for Kris." Sabrina said.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Just do it." Sabrina sighed.

"Okay, okay." Jill picked up the phone and dialled Paul's number.

It rang three times, then someone picked up.

"Hi. Is that Paul?" Jill asked.

"What do you want?" the male voice asked.

"To speak to Paul Mathews." Jill replied.

"I'm him." the voice replied.

"I know you have my sister Kris." Jill explained.

"Yeah." came Paul's reply.

"I'm willing to do a swap," 

"What? Her for you?"

"Yeah. When can we meet?" Jill asked.

"Tomorrow, at the harbour. If you bring anyone with you, I'll kill her." And with that, Paul hung up.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow at the harbour." Jill put down the phone.

"What time?" Sabrina asked.

Jill shrugged.

"Well, It looks like we'll be there a long time." Kelly quipped.

"Why? Isn't it just me going?" Jill asked.

"No. Kelly, phone Bosley get him to post cops around the harbour for tomorrow. Jill, I'll fix you up with a microphone." Sabrina explained.

"So I'm _not_ going alone!" Jill exclaimed.

"No. We wouldn't send you on your own." Kelly smiled.

"I suggest we get some sleep. So I'll see you all tomorrow." Sabrina waved and left the house.

********

It was 5am, and the Angels were all at the harbour.

Bosley had poster over 20 cops in the area, all were hiding.

Kelly and Sabrina hid behind a nearby building, guns drawn as Jill waited for Paul to arrive .

4 hours later, Paul arrived. He was carrying a suitcase and was dressed in a black suit. His head was shaven and as he approached, Jill saw cuts and grazes on his hands and face.

"You Jill?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's my sister?" Jill asked.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you." Paul pointed to his car.

"I want to see my sister first." Jill replied.

Paul looked around, then pulled out his gun and pressed it against Jill.

"A gun, Mr Mathews?" Jill asked, looking at Paul straight into his eyes.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"Tell me where Kris is first." Jill ordered.

"I'm the one with the gun here." Paul threatened.

"Tell me." Jill said.

"She's in a boat at dock 22. Now you're coming with me." Paul shoved Jill up to his Mustang.

Kelly and Sabrina gave the cops the signal and ran for dock 22.

The cops ran out from their hiding places and held their guns at Paul.

He pushed Jill at them and jumped into his car.

One of the cops shot the wheels, and the tyre popped.

"You're stuck now." Jill quipped as the cops arrested Paul, then Jill ran after Sabrina and Kelly.

The Angels found the boat at dock 22 and pulled out their guns.

"Now, there're probably two men or more," Kelly said, "Jill, try to find Kris."

Jill nodded and Sabrina started to climb aboard the boat.

It was quite a small boat, painted white with a smart interior.

Nobody was around, so Sabrina ushered Jill and Kelly aboard.

Jill took the stairs down and Kelly started to search the deck.

Downstairs, Jill heard voices. She started to search a nearby room - no sign of Kris.

Then she heard a scream. She ran for the room and kicked open the door.

Kris was tied to a bed, she looked terrible. She had a black eye and had bloody cuts on her arms and legs.

Jill ran over to her and undid her gag and untied her arms and legs.

"Jill." Kris cried, hugging her sister.

"Well, what do we have here?" came a voice.

Jill spun around to see Fred Weston.

Then Gary Simmons appeared, with Kelly. He had a gun pressed against her head.

Kris grabbed Jill gun from the bed and aimed it at Gary. She pulled the trigger and there was a crash.

There was a scream and Kris opened her eyes. Gary was lying on the ground, blood trickling from his chest.

Fred grabbed Gary's gun, but before he could shoot, Kelly grabbed him and tackled him to the floor, then clicked a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

Sabrina then appeared, "Kris! Thank god you're safe!" she hugged Kris, then took a step back.

"Did they hurt you?" Jill asked.

Kris shook her head, "I just need some rest."

"You're still getting checked out by a doctor." Sabrina helped her off the bed and out of the boat.

Kelly and Jill followed with Fred Weston.

"What do we do about Gary?" Kelly asked.

"I'll tell the cops about him." Jill replied.

*****

It was the next week in Townsend Associates and Jill had decided to stay for a little while.

"Good Morning, Angels." Charlie's voice filled the room.

"Hi, Charlie." the Angels chorused.

"How are you, Kris?" Charlie asked.

"Glad everything's over." Kris smiled, as she sat on the couch with Jill.

"I still don't get it..." Bosley murmured.

"Gary, Paul and Fred went to the police academy the same time as I did, Bosley," Jill explained, "They didn't like me very much and their hate grew when I graduated before them. So they captured Kris in the hope they could use her as bait to get to me." 

Bosley nodded, but he was still confused.

"The important thing is we're all safe." Sabrina smiled, sipping her drink.

"I propose a toast," Kelly raised her glass, "To us all being safe."

"And no more trashing of my apartment!" Kris joked.

"Cheers!" The Angels chorused.

The End.


End file.
